35 mm wide films are usually projected in multiplex cinemas with several theatres.
Each one of these theatres has a single film projector projecting the entire film without interruption, the latter being stored in a feature-film device called a non-rewinding horizontal platter system.
The 35 mm film or copy is spiral wound on a horizontal platter such that the beginning of the film is inside the spiral and the end is on the outside thereof. With this configuration on the horizontal feed platter, the film comes out from the centre of the spiral and, with its own motorised feed regulator system, the horizontal feed platter feeds the 35 mm film which is thread onto a second horizontal platter provided with a ring in which all the film is spiral wound until the end, such that when the session is finished the central film-bearing ring is removed and placed again on the horizontal feed platter for a new projection performing the aforementioned steps.
When performing the spooling or winding of the film as it is displayed, the end of the film corresponding to the beginning is always arranged in the central or inner area of the reel; therefore this feature film system is usually called a non-rewinding horizontal platter system.
With this system a different film or title is normally projected in each one of the theatres of the multiplex cinema.
Frequently and especially in the case of those films with high spectator demand it is convenient to project the same film or title in two or three theatres. This operation is currently performed in two different manners described below.
In a first process, called synchronous, a single film is used, simultaneously projecting it in several theatres and using to this end contiguous or adjacent theatres. In order to do this the film is placed on the horizontal feed platter of the projector in said first theatre, threading and projecting this single copy on the projector of said first theatre. When exiting this projector the film is then guided by means of rollers to the projector in the second theatre, passing through the projector responsible for projecting the film in this second theatre.
When exiting this projector, the film is then guided by means of rollers towards the projector in the third theatre, where the entire film is also continuously projected.
Therefore, with this process continuous film projection is performed in the three adjacent theatres, starting the film in the three rooms with a minimum time difference, which may range between 30 and 60 seconds, depending on the distance the film must cover between the adjacent rooms.
This process therefore allows projecting the same film practically simultaneously in three theatres, thereby increasing the number of viewers that may watch it in the same schedule or session; however, it has the drawback that another multiple projection may not start until the previous session has finished because the film is still in use.
This system therefore allows increasing the number of viewers that can watch the film practically simultaneously, but does not allow to offering greater scheduling capacity.
Another process which is different to the previous one but also common, can be performed when the film distribution company provides a greater number of copies of the same title, three, for example.
In this case, the usual process is followed at a logistics level in each theatre, that is, each projector with its own feature film systems. However, in this case a much more profitable and commercial offer can be provided, regarding scheduling, with respect to the previous process, since the projection of each theatre, being independent, may be started with a time difference approximately equal to a third part of the total film duration. This greater scheduling offer allows the viewer to choose between a greater number of starting times and, when arriving at the multiplex cinema, to have a smaller waiting time until the next session begins than in the previous case.
Therefore, the technical problem set forth is to develop a system for continuous film projection of a single film in several multiplex cinema theatres having the advantages of the two previously mentioned systems, that is, that by means of using a single film or copy the entire film may be continuously projected in several theatres, having film sessions or projections in said theatres at different times, starting the session in any one of the theatres when the same film is still being displayed in another theatre.